


A l'ombre des lunes de Jakku

by ASongofIceandFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofIceandFire/pseuds/ASongofIceandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans l'obscurité les désirs s'entrechoquent, les SOUVENIRS se heurtent au devenir, les CERTITUDES s'amenuisent, annihilées par des DOUTES acharnés, réprouvés. La HAINE s'étiole. La chaleur du sabre se meurt, creuse des CICATRICES assassines. L'arme redevient l'âme. Quand les REGRETS naissent, la colère des esprits PURS survient. S'enfonce dans les méandres du CÔTÉ OBSCUR. Alors, la haine arbore son insupportable suprématie, son insoutenable autocratie. L'âme deviendra l'arme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A l'ombre des lunes de Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, que c'est assez plat, mais je devais poser les bases, la suite sera un peu plus rythmée je vous l'assure!

Dans le gouffre de ses pupilles se dessinent les prémices d'une vision cauchemardesque. L'image abstraite aux couleurs acérées s'impose dans son crâne, fauche les vestiges d'une fatigue croissante. Au fil des secondes, l'illusion se fait plus nette. Plus douloureuse. Sous ses yeux, les détails s'affutent, s'ajustent.

Le décor gris de ses quartiers se ternit, laisse place à un spectacle apocalyptique baigné par la lueur pâle de l'astre lunaire. À cette scène abjecte où des corps par dizaines noircissent le désert brûlant de Mos Entha. Et il y a aussi cette odeur, métallique et nauséeuse, qui flotte, qui imprègne tous les pores de sa peau satinée. L'effluve âcre la prend à la gorge. Emplit sa bouche d'un goût âpre, ou les relents de la mort stagnent.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit, tandis que l'air saturé de fumée opaque lui griffe la gorge.

Quelque chose explose non loin d'elle. Pas assez proche pour qu'elle ne soit touchée par les débris, tout juste assez pour ressentir l'onde de choc causée par la chaleur étouffante du brasier. Une gerbe de hurlements retentit, suivie de sanglots monotones, rauques. La mort flotte tout autour d'elle, tel un manteau visqueux, poisseux de haine lui collant a la peau.

Les flammes engloutissent sombrement les habitats, léchant les cadavres abandonnés à leurs portes. Le sable gorgé de sang colle aux armures rutilantes des stormtroopers.

Le sang se met à battre avec force contre ses tempes. Les pulsations menacent de la rendre sourde. L'horreur lui déchire le cœur. Sa tête se met à tourner. Ses mains se contorsionnent sur les draps, agrippent fermement un objet froid.

Ses doigts se teintent de pourpre.

Elle laisse échapper un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Entre ses phalanges reposent les preuves sanglantes du massacre. Calé dans sa paume rougie, l'objet macabre de leurs morts prématurées lui brûle la peau. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire contractée.

Et il apparaît. Fier dans son armure typique du premier ordre. Il lui semble le voir sourire, apprécier le carnage barbare qui se trame sous ses yeux. Le sang le gorge d'un sentiment malsain.

L'élève n'a plus rien à envier à son maître. Il est lui aussi fourbe et meurtrier.

Le choc se peint sur son faciès coloré par la lueur dansante des flammes.

Monte en elle l'impression que tout part en vrille. Que chacun des pas que fait l'homme arrogant face à elle l'éloigne petit à petit de cette impression fugace de contrôle qu'elle maintient sur sa vie depuis toutes ces années. La poigne du garçon se referme sur la chevelure hirsute d'une esclave qui tentait de s'échapper loin du carnage.

Les doigts fermement enlisés dans l'épaisse crinière de la femme, il la traîne, le dos arqué. Il l'oblige à cheminer entre les cadavres, écorchant les cuisses nues de son fardeau sur les pierres éparses enfoncées dans le sol. Le sable crisse sous ses pas. La victime se débat mollement, battant des pieds dans le vide. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de douleur. Pourtant cela n'empêche pas le monstre de continuer. Rien ne pourrait entacher le calme apparent de ce visage si cruellement familier.

Un cri silencieux lui échappe quand le corps décharné de la pauvre femme s'échoue contre le sol poussiéreux, au milieu de ses semblables pétrifiés. Un glapissement de douleur lui échappe. La malheureuse rampe loin de son assaillant, les genoux ensanglantés, mais déjà celui-ci ne lui prête plus aucune attention. Ses orbes assombris sont fixés sur l'affrontant se déroulant à quelques mètres de sa position. Un sentiment d'admiration flotte au fond de ses pupilles.

L'angoisse creuse une tranchée au fond de ses tripes. La colère lui ronge les entrailles de ses crocs acérés. L'admiration n'avait pas sa place dans ce carnage. Et pourtant...

Agenouillé, l'homme faisant naitre des sentiments si néfastes dans les yeux de son frère fait face à un homme basané. Sa figure est masquée, et le tissu sombre de son accoutrement frôle le sol. Une dizaine de Stormtroopers encadre le duo, leurs fusils blaster E-11 braqués dans le dos du prisonnier.

Le son de leurs voix n'atteint pas l'oreille affûtée du jeune homme, seuls les gémissements terrifiés des villageois, et le crépitement étouffant des flammes résonnent jusqu'à lui. L'homme masqué se relève avec fierté, et s'éloigne, s'arrêtant un instant près d'une femme armée. Masquée, elle aussi. 

Deux Stormtrooper traînent le prisonnier dans l'un des vaisseaux posés sur les vestiges du village, son visage pâlit brusquement, et il se débat mollement entre les poignes des larbins en armure étincelante.

L'instant d'après, le semblant de calme vole en éclats.

Les soldats du premier ordre ouvrent le feu sous les cris paniqués des captifs. Les corps s'écrasent durement sur le sol, le sang macule les armures de ces monstres armés. À son tour son frère lève son blaster.

Il vise, et fait feu.

L'illusion éclate au creux de sa tête dans un bruit assourdissant. Son cœur menace de rompre sa poitrine et les relents de son maigre repas se déversent sur le sol craquelé de sa chambre à coucher. Le gosier brûlé par la bile, elle laisse glisser ses larmes le long de ses joues. Comment a-t-il pu ? 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes au bord des yeux, Mïra rejettent avec violence le fin tissu posé sur son corps. La sueur ruisselle sur sa nuque, et sa poitrine. L'horreur continue de sauter à pieds joints sur son cœur. Son frère. Son si doux frère transformé en meurtrier.

L'expression canaille qu'il affichait autrefois avait déserté les traits fins de son visage, et une, plus sale, plus monstrueuse avait pris sa place.

Il ne reste plus rien de sa gentillesse enfantine. De son sourire en coin ni de son éternel regard émerveillé. Il ne subsiste plus que des souvenirs douloureux qui lui arrachaient le cœur. Sa chair se couvre frissons malgré l'étouffante chaleur régnant à Tatooine. Ses pupilles dilatées fixent les ombres austères.

Elle frémit tout entière au moindre effleurement léger de l'air sur sa peau, craignant la venue d'une nouvelle douleur, d'une nouvelle vision teintée de sang. Nul sanglot ne franchit ses lèvres, seule sa gorge se serre davantage, tandis que des larmes discrètes humidifient quelques fois ses lèvres éclatées de leur goût salé.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Les membres tremblants, elle quitte son lit, évitant de justesse la flaque nauséabonde à ses pieds. Elle s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main, et jette un coup d'œil à son comparse assoupi. Shalo se tortille entre ses draps, marmonne quelques mots indéchiffrables. Son corps musclé se dessine sous l'étoffe. Plongé dans un état semi-comateux, il ne se doute pas de l'état fébrile dans lequel se trouve son amie et associée.

Le tissu reposant sur ses hanches glisse lorsqu'il se retourne sur le ventre, découvrant les hématomes bleuâtres peints sur la chair de son dos. Ils sont les uniques vestiges douloureux de leur dernière chasse à l'homme.

Ils avaient dû traverser deux différentes planètes pour mettre enfin la main sur le mécréant, un balosar prénommé Ivar. C'était un coup de chance. Ils étaient tombés sur lui un peu par hasard, dans l'un des nombreux bordels de Jakku, alors même qu'ils allaient abandonner sa traque.

Trop occupé par sa partie de cartes, et la prostituée Twi'lek à demi dénudée alanguie sur ses genoux, le balosar n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Tout juste assez pour échauffer les esprits des différents clients accoudés à la table de jeu.

C'est là qu'il avait récolté ses bleus, et elle, l'écorchure qui lui barrait la lèvre inférieure.

Incapable de résister, elle passe sa langue sur sa blessure, et grimace quand la souffrance inonde sa chair.

Satané balosar !

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à son acolyte, ajuste la tunique qui pend sur ses épaules, et quitte la chambrette. Ses jambes peinent à porter le poids de son corps creusé par la fatigue. Ses mains minuscules maintiennent les pans de son vêtement sur sa poitrine, effleurant le bijou posé entre ses seins.

De la taille d'une pierre, l'objet pèse à son cou, retenu par de fines bandelettes en cuir. Les premières lueurs du soleil s'accrochent à ses surfaces réfléchissantes, projetant un kaléidoscope immense sur le plancher écorché de la bicoque. Son pouce caresse un instant le diamant transparent, avant de le laisser lourdement retomber sur sa peau. Son contact autrefois familier la fait souffrir.

C'était Jacen, son frère qui le lui avait offert, il y a de cela bien des années. Bien avant que la folie ne gagne la bataille dans l'âme de son frère.

Il l'avait gagné pour elle à l'une de ses interminables parties de jeu clandestin, alors qu'ils n'avaient que quatorze années. Elle avait depuis longtemps déserté la table, pas assez patiente pour gagner la partie.

C'était son premier vrai présent, et la seule chose qui avait été réellement à elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction quand elle avait trouvé le bijou habilement déposé au creux de son lit, le matin de son quinzième anniversaire. Mira s'était empressée de passer le collier autour de son cou gracile, émerveillé par sa beauté.

Jacen s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres quand elle l'avait remercié chaudement.

Son frère lui manquait horriblement. Elle ne parlait pas de l'être infâme qu'elle voyait commettre des atrocités, la nuit, dans ses rêves. Non, elle déplorait la perte de cet homme au rire facile, qui la soutenait chaque jour. De ce garçon un peu trop sarcastique, qui finissait toujours par leur attirer des ennuis.

Secouant brusquement la tête, Mira se contraint à ne plus y penser. Jacen était mort, son âme avait disparu il y a des années, quand le premier ordre avait fait son apparition. Les mois passés ne lui avaient pas permis d'étouffer cette douleur. Ce manque quotidien qui meurtrissait son cœur vide.

Elle inspira profondément. À quoi bon remuer le passé ? Son frère ne reviendrait pas. Il resterait à jamais l'être monstrueux qui l'empêchait nuit après nuit de dormir. L'épouvantable croquemitaine qui transformait chacune des heures de sommeil qu'elle arrivait à grappiller en véritable cauchemar éveillé.

Résignée, elle s'engouffre à l'extérieur.

Ses yeux se posent sur le ciel.

C'était l'une de ces magnifiques aurores claires et tièdes éclairées par une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes à demi cachées par les lueurs du jour. Une brise chaleureuse lui fouette les épaules, hérissant les poils de sa nuque. Une paix illusoire gagne son être, et elle soupire de bienêtre. La chaleur réchauffe son corps.

Un léger flottement résonne dans son dos. Une main se glisse sur sa taille, encercle ses hanches. Shalo se presse contre elle, effleurant sa tempe du bout des lèvres. Un maigre sourire étend les lippes de Mïra. 

« Tu l'as encore vu, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure le blond, ses lèvres toujours déposées sur sa peau.

Shalo était l'une des seules personnes à être au courant de l'existant de ses cauchemars. Elle avait d'abord tenté de le lui cacher, prétextant des insomnies pour éviter de partager sa couche, le soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste impuissant à l'une de ses illusions, il y a des semaines de ça. 

À cause d'elle, à cause de lui, Shalo avait été blessé assez salement, et elle s'était résolue à tout lui expliquer. Sans omettre aucun détail. Shalo, compréhensif, lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais rien lui cacher. Elle hoche silencieusement la tête.

\- C'était encore plus violent ce soir. »  
Encore plus douloureux.

Son ami soupire dans ses cheveux, et resserre sa prise sur son corps.

« Il cherche à t'entrainer dans sa chute... »

Et redouble d'ardeur quand elle ne répond pas à son appel.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Il les massacrait Shalo ! Il...tous ce sang versé inutilement, tous ses morts... »

Les bras musclés l'attirent contre lui, et elle se repose un instant contre son torse.

Plus aucune larme ne semble réussir à couler le long de ses joues. Elle a dû trop pleurer. Son corps a dû s'assécher. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne veut pas savoir.

Shalo détache ses doigts de son flanc tailladé, et l'oblige à lui faire face. Son regard morne tombe sur la peau tannée du torse du chasseur de primes. L'agacement la gagne, et elle relève les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Un rien réussissait à faire monter des souvenirs en elle.

Elle se souvient comment Jacen s'amusait toujours de sa taille. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement petite, un mètre soixante pour une femme de son âge, c'était tout à fait acceptable, mais son frère et Shalo étaient de véritable montages de muscles, et mesurait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

C'était d'ailleurs la taille, et les muscles saillants de ce dernier qui avait convaincu son frère de l'embaucher. Dans leur trio, elle était l'ombre, la pernicieuse petite peste qui fourrait habillement son nez partout, Shalo le muscle, toujours là pour la défendre si une mission dérapait, et Jacen avait longtemps occupé la place du cerveau. Il était l'emblème de l'organisation.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, Mïra. Cet homme, ce n'est plus ton frère. Jacen est mort depuis longtemps. Il ne reste de lui, que cette coquille vide remplie de haine qui cherche à te détruire pour que tu le rejoignes le premier ordre... Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas gagner ! »

La dureté de ses mots percute le cœur de la brune. Il a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Une main sur sa nuque, Shalo l'attire dans une étreinte amicale. L'ensemble de leurs deux corps serré l'un contre l'autre dégouline de douleur ; ils pleurent tous les deux la perte d'un être cher. Mira a perdu son frère, son plus fidèle compagnon, et lui a perdu son meilleur ami. La jeune femme se pelotonne contre lui, les yeux humides.

« Je le sais Shalo... Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles... »

Ça ne les rend que plus dures à accepter. Plus lancinantes. Son corps mince souffre d'une absence qu'il lui hurle de combler en fonçant tête baissée dans les pattes du premier ordre, supplier son frère de redevenir son Jacen.

Après une éternité blottie dans les bras de Shalo, Mïra s'éloigne, passe une main sous ses yeux, et regarde son ami sous le lourd rideau formé par ses cheveux auburn. Il aborde un sourire gêné, le front plissé. Ses cheveux blonds attachés par une lanière en cuir flottent dans la brise matinale.

Le soleil caresse leurs peaux. Elle tente bravement de lui rendre son sourire. Elle ne sait plus comment faire. Elle ne pense plus pouvoir réussir à le refaire un jour. Alors la jeune femme fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux; ignorer ses sentiments pour se plonger dans le travail. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de Shalo, et le contourne.

« Remettons-nous au travail... »

La douleur s'est tue au fond de son crâne, momentanément bâillonné par sa conscience.


End file.
